warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
River of Fire/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Violetshine bites down more firmly on the fern stems she holds with her teeth, then hauls the fronds into the SkyClan camp. The black-and-white she-cat heads through the tunnel, between brambles that enforce the fern walls; Violetshine had set out for more bedding to give to the ShadowClan cats just after dawn, and she realizes that now it's sunhigh. She grumbles silently, complaining that it's an apprentice task, but there is lots to do, and the apprentices are young. :The SkyClan she-cat never imagined that ShadowClan fitting in her Clan would've been that hard. The first issue was expanding the warriors' den, but Hawkwing was having trouble encouraging the two Clans to work together, as cats tripped over each other. Violetshine thinks about complaining, but believes no cat listens anymore, so she can't. Often, the black-and-white warrior just wants to blame ShadowClan for all the work, but reminds herself that it wasn't her old home or SkyClan that did it, all the Clan cats found the strength to defeat Darktail. :She knows all she can do is help ShadowClan settle in better, and aid in them adjusting. Violetshine knows the Clans need honorable and loyal cats, but finds it awkward, being so close to the former ShadowClan cats. As she thinks, the small she-cat tugs at the ferns, reminding her of her time in the fallen Clan, as a kit, then apprentice, with a sister, Twigpaw, who lived in ThunderClan. She recalls the time when Rowanclaw, then Rowanstar, held her sister in ShadowClan for a few days, and Violetshine remembers how happy she'd been. :She believed Twigpaw felt the same, but then the young apprentice chose to return back to ThunderClan. Recently, Twigpaw joined SkyClan, however, at her warrior ceremony, made the final choice to stay with ThunderClan. Violetshine doesn't want to think of her sister, since it makes her sad that twice Twigpaw chose the forest Clan over her own kin. She shakes her head, shooing the thoughts away, and continues to drag her fern bunch across the camp. She spots Tree, a yellow tom, bathing in the sunlight, drowsily staring in space, and annoyance rises inside her. :Violetshine drops her bundle of fronds, hissing at Tree, telling him that he'll be more than welcome if he decides to help SkyClan. The loner turns his head, and the sleek-furred warrior feels slightly guilty at the sight of his amber eyes: fraught with indecision. She knows he's having trouble deciding whether or not to go off alone, or stay with SkyClan. Violetshine awkwardly begins to speak, however, Leafstar interrupts her, much to her relief. The brown-and-cream leader calls for Tree, saying that she needs to speak with him. The black-and-white she-cat looks over, and gazes at her leader, who stands at an old cedar tree, near her den at the far side of camp. :Violetshine leaves her bedding task, and follows Tree as he makes his way toward Leafstar. The warrior is careful to stay a safe distance away, unwilling to have the yellow tom thinking she's pressuring him, or her leader to believe that she's nosy, even though she is. As she approaches, Violetshine spots other SkyClan cats hovering, one of them being the medicine cat, Frecklewish. Leafstar states that Tree has had plenty of time to decide where he stays, and make SkyClan his home, before asking the loner what he's decided. Tree shakes his head, and as he says that he isn't sure about joining a Clan, Violetshine detects strain in his voice; the thick-pelted tom admits that he likes SkyClan, flicking his gaze over to Violetshine briefly, yet he's been a loner all his life. :He questions whether he can adjust to the Clan life, and the SkyClan warrior feeks disappointed, like she trod on a thorn. She observes Leafstar closely, wondering if she'll betray her irritation, or a loss of patience with Tree. The brown-and-cream tabby keeps her cool, telling the amber-eyed tom she's grateful for all he's done, but she can't allow him to stay in the camp as a visitor. She suggests trying out Clan life as an apprentice, and see what he thinks; Tree licks his chest fur, replying that being an apprentice doesn't seem like fun. Violetshine thinks that they aren't supposed to have fun, and Leafstar's face shows that she's thinking the same thing. :The leader's expression is understanding, yet by the way her claws slide in and out, with her whiskers twitching, Violetshine can tell she's growing frustrated. The tabby she-cat explains that it's unfair to the working cats, while Tree stays with them, but doesn't contribuite. Violetshine feels her chest clench at the thought of Leafstar suggesting the yellow tom leaves, and wonders why she feels agitated, because she barely knows Tree. Before the loner can respond, Frecklewish steps forward with the suggestion that he might be a medicine cat someday, due to his visions. :Leafstar appears uncertain, then turns back to Tree, shrugging. She says that her medicine cat may be right, since StarClan often chooses cats for the role, so perhaps they've picked the stray. The mottled she-cat suggests working with Frecklewish to see how he likes it, and Tree agrees, yet to Violetshine, he doesn't sound eager. He tells Leafstar that he doesn't mean to take advantage of her Clan's kindness, prompting her to dismiss him, so the yellow tom heads away for his den. Violetshine pads at his side, going to fetch her fern bundle, but asks what he thinks of StarClan choosing him to be a medicine cat. :Tree admits that he isn't sure, and tells her that he thinks medicine cats say strange things. He adds that he finds it gross, going near sick cats, which he says is the reason why he believes being a medicine cat isn't for him. Tree states that he rather sun himself on a rock; Violetshine silently feels relieved, like drinking cool water on a hot day, and she turns to where she dropped the bedding. Just before she leaves, the black-splotched she-cat asks Tree about his visions. The muscular tom prompts her about her questions, and Violetshine asks about her friend, Needletail, waiting eagerly for his reply. :She remembers how Tree helped ShadowClan see their deceased Clanmates, their deaths caused by the rogue leader Darktail, and Violetshine finally let go of her guilt surrounding her friend's murder, since Needletail doesn't blame her, but she still misses the silver she-cat. The yellow loner thinks for a moment, shakes his head, and explains that he hasn't, so maybe she made it to StarClan. Violetshine leaves him, saying goodbye, and begins working to drag the fern bundle to the warriors' den, but her thoughts are filled with the possibility that Tree is right about Needletail in StarClan. :The SkyClan warrior finds the idea to be comforting, like her mother, Pebbleshine, and her friend are still close. Her tail droops as another thought crosses her mind however, and she quietly asks if her mother can watch over both her and her sister, especially if they live in different Clans. :Frecklewish tells Puddleshine that in order to dry herbs, they need to lay them on boulders, asking the brown-and-white tom how else they'd do it. The former ShadowClan medicine cat replies simply to hang the herbs out on twigs and leaves. Violetshine hangs out at the edge of the medicine den, under the roots of a cedar tree. Morning sunlight flows into the camp, and a breeze ruffles her fur; as she observes her Clanmates, Frecklewish tells Puddleshine SkyClan dries leaves on boulders, but the brown tom appears confused, saying that Yellowfang taught him differently. The light brown she-cat rebukes him, neck fur spiking up, retorting that just because Yellowfang mentored him doesn't make him right, since he's SkyClan now, and they do things the SkyClan way. :Violetshine notices Tree, sitting close by Frecklewish; the yellow tom had been training with the medicine cat for a quarter moon, but she thinks he isn't enjoying it much. He interrupts the bickering medicine cats, who glare at each other in irritation, and asks if it matters, since the result is the same. Frecklewish and Puddleshine turn their glares onto Tree, but he remains cool, his fur flat, tail still. Violetshine wonders if the yellow tom cares what the pair are fighting over. She thinks about Tree leaving, ignoring a hollow feeling in her chest, since it might end up as another cat leaving, even if he doesn't mean to. :Puddleshine and Frecklewish return to their argument, and her black-and-white fur prickles with annoyance. Not wanting to hear them bicker anymore, Violetshine turns away, looking for a hunting patrol to join. As she heads for the warriors' den, hoping to find another cat, Hawkwing intercepts her. The dark gray tabby asks if she's alright, sounding concerned, and somewhat suspicious. Violetshine assures her father that she's alright, just tired, due to the amount of work needing to be done. Hawkwing glances at the medicine cat den, nodding, responding that forming two Clans into one isn't as simple as moving in cats. :Leafstar appears from her den, then sits down on the tangled cedar roots outside the entrance, beckoning for a Clan meeting. Cats slide from the warriors' den, and form a ragged semicircle around the rock, and are joined by the apprentices, who scamper over a heartbeat later. Frecklewish gives up on her argument with Puddleshine, and the medicine cats take seats next to the elders. Tree strolls over, and settles down next to Hawkwing and Violetshine. Leafstar gazes over at Rowanclaw, referring to him as Rowanstar when she asks if he'll sit with her. The Clan cats turn their heads and look at the former leader, waiting to see what he'll say; Rowanclaw dips his head, stating that he isn't leader anymore, just a warrior. :After he finishes, a groan of dismay comes from one of the ShadowClan cats, but Violetshine can't figure out who it was after gazing into the crowd. Leafstar nods at the ginger tom, and begins assigning duties for the day. At first, Violetshine wonders why she didn't leave it to Hawkwing, then thinks it must be to avoid confusion. Leafstar suggests Rowanclaw lead a patrol to the old ShadowClan camp, and collect bedding, but Tawnypelt stands up, angrily calling out that it's an apprentice job. :The SkyClan leader assures the furious tortoiseshell that it isn't to spite the old leader, just that he knows the camp well. Rowanclaw tells Tawnypelt, resting his tail on her shoulder, he's fine with it, but Violetshine notices how he avoids her gaze, looking faintly guilty. She wonders if he thinks disappointing his mate is more terrible than disbanding ShadowClan. Leafstar thanks the ginger warrior, assigning Violetshine to go on with the two cats, and Hawkwing volunteers himself to head along with the patrol. :Violetshine glances at her father, amber eyes narrowed, silently exclaiming that she's a warrior, and doesn't need someone watching over her constantly. Leafstar briefly hesitates, but eventually nods, saying that it's good for her deputy to learn about their new territory. Rowanclaw raises his tail, and the patrol sets out for ShadowClan land, and as they enter the forest, Hawkwing angles his ears, a signal for Violetshine to come closer. The gray tabby quietly tells the splotched white she-cat to let Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw go on ahead, and she's surprised that Hawkwing will show hostility towards the pair, asking why he doesn't want to patrol with them. :The SkyClan deputy assures her it isn't like that, but since they're mates, Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt might need to talk privately. Violetshine tenses, knowing that she doesn't want to talk about mates with any cat, especially her father. Hawkwing doesn't drag it on however, and he springs forward after hearing a scuffling in some debris. He straightens up, and the gray tom holds a mouse in his jaws. Violetshine praises her kin, glad to talk about something other than mates, and the pair lets Rowanclaw head further with his mate as the SkyClan warriors bury their catch. :Hawkwing and his daughter eventually hurry along, and find Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt in sight. The patrol crosses into ShadowClan territory eventually, and Violetshine moves closer to her old leader and the tortoiseshell she-cat, interested in what they're talking about. The black-and-white warrior realizes she doesn't trust the pair entirely, and wouldn't be surprised if she hears them plotting against Leafstar, or bad mouthing her. Violetshine draws closer to Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt, who walk together, seemingly unaware of any cat wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation. :The SkyClan she-cat hears Tawnypelt asking the ginger tom if he's sure with his choice, the one to end ShadowClan, since the dark Clan is one of the original five. Rowanclaw doesn't appear to meet her gaze, and he mentions Tigerheart, his son, saying that it's pointless without him. He reminds his mate that he isn't a strong sun, like Puddleshine told him in a vision. Violetshine twitches her tail, glad that niether seemed hostile towards her leader, but torn at listening for any longer, reluctant. :Rowanclaw's words bring her roots to the old Clan vividly, and even though she desired to be a SkyClan warrior, she can't let go of the sadness in leaving ShadowClan. Violetshine is aware most young cats feel worse, and she's glad to have kin in her Clan now. She wonders what they'll do if Rowanclaw can't lead. The sleek-furred she-cat sees clouds gathering on the horizon, and feels a chill, as if claws of frost probe through her pelt. Violetshine feels like the forest is dark and strange, full of foreboding. The SkyClan warrior pads up to Hawkwing, seeing him rounding a pine tree, and requests they head back to camp. :Her father curiously gazes at her, telling her that the patrol isn't finished, and she's meant to go with Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt, asking if she remembers. Violetshine's pelt prickles with embarrassment, her voice trailing off as she tries to explain, fully aware as Hawkwing rests his gaze on her, questioning why she wants to leave. Violetshine doesn't return the deputy's gaze, and doesn't try replying, despite knowing the answer. When she remembers how unsettled life is in her Clan, and the uneasiness of some cats, she gets nervous at Tree leaving SkyClan. Characters Major }} Minor *Leafstar *Frecklewish *Unnamed Clan cats *Puddleshine *Hawkwing *Rowanclaw *Unnamed ShadowClan cat *Unnamed elders *Tawnypelt }} Mentioned *Twigpaw *Needletail *Pebbleshine *Tigerheart }} Notes and references Category:River of Fire Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc